


The Package

by intensedreams



Series: The adventures of Emma Swan, Scoundrel. [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneak in, grab, sneak out. The package was small she had been told, small enough to fit into her satchel she had hidden under her cloak.</p><p>Except the package in question, small yellow lights bleeping on the side of the fist sized box, rested on a pile of containers next to a containment cell. In the cell was a young boy, dirty, thin with malnutrition by the looks of it. He was clad only in torn shorts, skin illuminated by the blue of the force field keeping him prisoner.</p><p>Why was nothing ever simple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly received :)  
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

Emma didn’t normally get involved in the emotional side of jobs, the brief was to steal a package from Erza the Hutt. Sneak in, grab, sneak out. Simple.

 _Simple yeahhhh, that’s right her_ little voice in her mind snarked.

She had gotten into the Hutt’s establishment with no issues, wearing some cobbled together parts of armour to do her best “hard and rough bounty hunter” look. Rough material was thrown across her shoulders in typical Tatooine fashion. No problem. Sniffing through her nose and angling her jaw up at a vaguely ridiculous angle, she strutted in like she belonged there.

In fairness, mingling with these lowlifes _was_ commonplace for Emma.

The Hutts palace was a well-known venue for all kinds of off worlders and vagrants… Slaves were his main trade – something that made Emma’s blood boil. Selling people… not being in control of your own life… She couldn’t imagine a worse fate.

It was straight forward to slip past the guards into the under level of the building sneaking her way through the murky darkness lit only by the faint glimmer of dirty light strips. Sticking her head into each room as she came to it, she’d crept along, palm resting on her pistol, ears sorting through the noise filtering down from upstairs.

Sneak in, grab, sneak out. The package was small she had been told, small enough to fit into her satchel she had hidden under her cloak.

Except the package in question, small yellow lights bleeping on the side of the fist sized box, rested on a pile of containers next to a containment cell. In the cell was a young boy, dirty, thin with malnutrition by the looks of it. He was clad only in torn shorts, skin illuminated by the blue of the force field keeping him prisoner.

Why was nothing ever simple?

She stood, hands cocked on her hips, staring at the figure curled up in the corner of the filthy space. Her brows furrowed.

Emma knew she should just grab the box and get the hell out. Kept things this strictly business. She strode over and grabbed the box, shoving it roughly into her bag. She turned to leave and yet…

_Sith spit._

Before Emma knew what she was doing she had fired her pistol on the controls of the cell and swept in to heft the small body up into her arms. The boy settled against her, winding arms around her neck.

He cracked an eyelid, blearily turning his head to look at her warily before burrowing his face into the rough material she had thrown about her shoulders. Something in Emma melted at the trust the boy was placing in her.

But then she was a lot bigger than him. He probably understood where he sat in the pecking order of the galaxy if the state he was in and his living conditions told her anything.

She shifted him into one arm, made sure the box she came with was secure in the bag under her cloak and made her way out into the dark hallway again with her precious cargo.

Emma made it 10 steps from the walls of the palace before she heard the panicked shouts of guards and the pounding of feet.

_That will be that then…_

 She took off into the shadows offered by the low buildings of the city, breathing hard from the weight of the boy still limp against her. He was jostled around as she ran, ducking around corners and hurrying along emptied alleyways but his skinny arms tightened around her neck.

“What is your name boy?” Emma grit out as she turned another corner.

He bounced lightly as she jumped over some fallen refuse, “Henry” she had to strain her ears to hear the quiet whisper.

“Henry, I am Emma. I need you to do me a big favour Henry.” She felt him nod against her shoulder as she heard the shouts of pursuit. “I need you to be my eyes – tell me what’s going on behind us. I can’t turn around and run quickly so I need you to help me, alright?”

“There’s light coming around the corner,” Emma was breathing hard from the combined weight of Henry and the adrenaline pumping through her. She needed to hide for a moment. Needed to catch her breath. She was far from The Bug, too far for her to keep up this mad chase at this pace. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself onwards, trying to work out where she was. She had a feeling she was going the wrong direction.

Suddenly, there was a clamouring coming from her right, Gammoreans snarling as they piled down the alleyway towards them. Emma swore and swerved away down a narrow street, hissing as pistol blasts struck all her.

“They are following us, Emma,” Henry shouted in her ear, fear making his voice loud and squeaky, “There’s a lot of them, they’ve got _guns!”_

Emma had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as she ducked some clothes on a line “You don’t say! How many can you see?”

 _Ah!_ She spotted the spire of the spaceport between some buildings and dashed that way.

“10, maybe more.”

Crud. She couldn’t take on that many, not all at once.

Emma could feel anger surging up through her, pissed off, stressed and indignant all at once – how dare the universe present her with a moral choice and then rip it away from her. Emma was not religious but she did believe in something greater than the individual and that something had brought her to Henry. She pulled Henry closer still shifting his weight into her other arm. She didn’t know much about him, but she wasn’t letting him fall back into the Hutts hands.

Over her dead body.

Which was going to be swiftly arranged if she didn’t escape the crowd chasing her.

Emma twisted and turned through the streets, trying desperately to throw her pursuers off but she was in an unfamiliar part of Mos Eisley and they knew these streets. Desperation clawed a little at the back of Emma’s throat.

She turned sharply and skidded to a halt. A figure clad in black and danger blocked her way, hood shadowing their face, hand clenched around something silver and black. The snap hiss of violent energy rang out and a red blade illuminated the pale walls of the alley in a sickening hue.

_Sith!_

Emma gasped, expletives leaving her lips and she clutched Henry to her, eyes darting around for escape as she found herself trapped. Her heart leapt into her throat, missing a beat. She could hear the shouts of her pursuers getting nearer, so close, imminently about to close in on her.

“I’m sorry Henry, I tried,” she whispered to the boy, eyes on the shadows under the hood. Death in front, death, pain and misery behind.

“It’s ok, thank you for trying.” Her heart broke at the quiet sincere words at her ear, and the small hands clutching at her cloak. Resigned, he sighed and rested against her.

The shouts and threats rounded the corner and Emma could hear the group stumble to a halt behind her, the noise dying down to shuffled feet and snarls. Blades and chains clinked together and Emma could almost envision the restless group, eyes on their target, uncertainly eyeing the lightsabre and it’s owner.

She would _not_ cry. She would not beg for her life. She was Emma Swan.

The cloaked figure moved forward, as though in slow motion, cloak billowing majestically.

This was it. The end of her charmed life and her fun. Emma closed her eyes, hoping that somehow news would get back to her crew and they would stick together, dysfunctional family that they were. Her crew were her family, her friends – her constants.

The sith flowed around her, “Run,” an eerily familiar voice said as they moved past her and towards the agitated group of guards. “Go now, and do not look back,” Emma caught the glint of dark eyes in the red light and the shine of perfect white teeth. A shiver ran down her spine as recognition prickled at the edge of Emma’s awareness but urgency overpowered everything else.

She leapt forward, a low dirty chuckle mixing with the hum of the dangerous weapon behind her spurring her own. She heard the changing tones of the lightsabre as she ducked into another alleyway, clapping her eyes on the spaceport walls some distance away. Far. But not unmanageable with the… diversion behind her. The shouts of a fight echoed through the streets, cries of pain and shouts of anger.

Not far to safety. She would dwell on this change of events when they were safe aboard The Bug and not being chased. Emma charged forward. Almost home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more!  
> Again, i have no beta, and comments are soooo appreciated. I would love to hear what you think.

Ruby flapped about in excited nervousness after Emma dramatically crashed up the ramp into the ship with Henry. Emma was breathing hard, muscles straining, lungs burning. She was sweating something awful. But they were home. Safe. Emma stumbled into the med bay, Belle and Ruby swarming at the entrance to the little room and set Henrys little shivering body onto the small bed.

“Who’s this, Cap?”

Ruby and Belle elbowed into the cramped room, small child mothering mode on as Emma called it. She slumped heavily against the bulkhead, sucking in big lungful’s of air, willing her heart to stop racing. She needed water and she needed a shower and probably several hours of sleep.

Gesturing at the shorter brunette, “Get him some blankets Belle, he’ll be cold.” Emma straightened up and moved over to the sink, grabbing a towel. She wet the cloth before moving to stand beside the young boy who stared up at her, white knuckled hands clutching at the edge of the bed.

She brought the cloth to Henry’s face and started wiping away at the dirt on his forehead. “This is Henry. He was a prisoner of Erza.”

“And you just rescued him, Swan?” Hook appeared leaning against the door frame, idly bringing up his sharp namesake to fiddle with the point. Emma nodded, moving the wet cloth from a now clean forehead to a cheek.

“Well I couldn’t leave him.” She snapped, not in the mood for banter right now. She smiled down at the boy who is looking up at her with the biggest eyes. She started cleaning his other cheek. Ruby stuck her tongue out at Hook before leaving the room.

Emma ran the cloth over Henry's face one last time before stepping away slightly. Her back ached and tiredness from her frantic race catching up with her. She caught her hip on the edge of the bed, taking the weight off her legs.

Belle came bustling back into the small space with a white blanket studded with a flash of purple, she grinned cheekily at Emma’s raised brows, “Only the best for our guest,” she quipped before sliding Emma’s blanket around the boys narrow shoulders. His tiny hands came up to make fists around the cloth and pull it closer. “My name is Belle. Are you hungry, Henry?” she asked kindly. He nodded, head bobbing absurdly.

“On it already,” Ruby announced as she came in waving some protein cubes in a small dish. “I know it’s not the best,” She offered the boy the bowl, smiling as he glanced at it and then her before reaching shyly for the food, “But it will do for now.” She rested her hand on Henrys narrow back briefly, rubbing it gently. “Our stores are running a _bit low”_ Ruby emphasised by turning and looking pointedly at Emma.

The captain held her hands up beseechingly, “Hey I got what I went for, we have enough to replenish our supplies.” Emma smiled. She and her crew took the piss out of each other but she knew they would die for one another, respect running deep. She tried to take care of them.

Henry popped a green cube into his mouth chewing slowly, clutching the bowl to his chest.

“Captain, are we leaving or what?” Hook drawled from the corridor.

“Not yet, I need to meet with my contact tomorrow to get our payment then we need to shop.”

Ruby grinned, “Do we get paid?”

Emma sighed good naturedly, “Yes, you get paid Ruby.” She smiled at her crewmate who mouthed a “yes” with an exaggerated fist pump. “Hook, secure the ship. I don’t want any visitors.”

The man ambled past the doorway with a lazy salute, “Aye aye Captain.”

She turned her attention back to Henry, who was now listing tiredly against Belle, the woman having pulled his small fame to fit against the curve of her waist with an arm curled around his slight frame. His eyelids drooped and his hands were in danger of losing their loose grip on the food bowl. Ruby hovered around the doorway, smiling gently at the other woman.

Emma felt a sudden rush of adoration for Belle, the natural mothering instinct that Emma had felt on numerous occasions a calming balm on her slightly frazzled nerves.

“He can sleep in here for tonight –“

“I’ll stay with him, he might get scared,” Belle interjected.

Emma nodded in acceptance, “Alright. I need to go and get cleaned up you two” She nodded to the two women and with one last glance at Henry who was now clearly asleep against Belle, she made her way to her quarters, boots echoing.

Emma released a sigh of pleasure as she entered her quarters. They were not big nor luxurious, but they were hers and hers alone. And comfortable. The light strips flicked on reacting to her presence, bathing the small room in a warm glow. Emma unwrapped her cloak and placed the bag holding her pay on her desk, She started to unbuckle the ramshackle armour, dropping the parts she freed onto the floor carelessly wall. She didn’t need to be tidy, it was her space. The blonde pulled off the heavy chest piece and placed it on the floor a bit more gently, not relishing the loud clang of something like that hitting the floor. Stretching freely for the first time in ages Emma let out a groan. She hated wearing armour, preferring plain clothing and her wits as her defence instead of sacrificing movement. She shed her sweat soaked clothes and stepped into the narrow cramped space of her fresher. Emma was not a material person and did not wish for frivolous things in life but she’d installed an actual water shower into her quarters. This was one luxury she had greedily pursued.

It was embarrassing, the gurgle of delight that escaped her throat as hot water hit her skin. She rubbed her hands across her flesh, grabbing the scented liquid she used to wash with. Another luxury she had allowed herself, scented with mint, a plant she had once smelt for real a long time ago. She lathered herself up, humming with pleasure as she felt the dirt of the day being washed off.

Emma contemplated her mission’s outcome, tracing patterns idly across her belly having a brief vision of brown eyes and shared breath. She shook her head, slicking her hair back. She’d achieved her goal but Henry, he was an anomaly. She wondered at her sanity in taking the boy with her on a snap decision but there was no way Emma could knowingly leave someone to the life of slavery.

She was often called a scoundrel and yeah, she played up to that but at heart? Well, Ruby often called her a “puppy dog” – some kind of animal with big ears and unrequited loyalty and affection. Ruby and Belle could tease her as much as they wanted. Henry was clearly destined for a life of misery, and knowing the darker sides of life, Emma could not in good conscience leave the boy to that fate.

Not when she had once been in the same position. She remembered the cold floor and the ache of hunger rattling through her thin body at a young age before curling her hand into a fist and hitting the cold metal of the shower.

It didn’t matter that ultimately Henry was an extra mouth to feed. He was an innocent.

Her thoughts turned to her dark rescuer.

A Sith – lightsaber and all. Normally bringers of death and destruction but in that moment? Exactly what Emma had needed. She had dealt with the dark force users before, warily, but aware that a business transaction was a business transaction and she’d never had issues before. Emma normally did not have any qualms with what kind of jobs they took on, unless it involved slavery.

She wondered at her mysterious saviour, and why whoever it was seemed familiar. Mentally shrugging, Emma decided there was no point dwelling on it much further for the time being.

Feeling more human, Emma stepped out of the shower and wiped her hand across the steamed up mirror. She grabbed the towel and contemplated herself in her hazy reflection. Still in one piece, she nodded to herself.

She scrubbed at herself with the towel, relishing the burn of the rough material, before moving on to her mass of hair.

Tomorrow, Emma would meet with her usual employer on Tatooine, Rumpelstiltskin. She wasn’t sure what was in the box she had stolen but the Hutt was offering a hefty sum for it’s delivery. They could restock on many things the ship sorely needed, she could actually _pay_ her crew some – not that they were hanging about as employees. They were all misfits who drifted together but really, Emma felt good about being able to offer them all some form of payment. She would cast her eyes around to see if anyone was needing passage elsewhere and then?

Then they could head off Tatooine for a good long while.

Dried, and sleepy, Emma threw herself into her bed. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over herself, curling onto her side. She drifted off, brown eyes cropping into her thoughts once more and the memory of soft yet commanding lips making Emma smile. She’d thought about that incident often, recalling the crows of disbelief her crew had subjected her to afterwards. Emma wondered what had happened to the woman. She’d not seen her in the weeks since, and would likely never see her again once they left tomorrow.

Oh well.

Life was made up of little twists and turns, Emma had learned over the years.

Tomorrow would bring more.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“You don’t happen to know anything about a stolen item do you, Swan?” 

“Nope , I simply delivered what you asked for.”

Indulgent laughter boomed around the room, over keen entourage breaking into obsequious cackles. 

“Because you know,” His volume dropped threateningly, “The stolen item was meant for me… Are you sure you don’t know anything about it?”

Emma forced a  bland expression on her face. “No, I don’t. Can I get my fee now? I delivered like I said I would.”

The  hutt gave her a long look, the restrictions of a  hutts face impairing his ability to change expression but his eyes, his beady intelligent eyes gave Emma chills.

“Very well,” he nodded, “I shall transfer credits to you.”

Emma bowed and left the audience chamber. She always felt  filthy after an audience with Rumpelstiltskin. She hated spending time within these vile walls. 

 

 

* * *

 

Her morning scurrying between the cool awnings of Tatooine buildings has been productive and she'd ordered what the ship and her crew had needed. They could leave soon. She imagined Ruby, Belle and Hook were going about their business in the settlement. They were to meet up with her soon.

Emma sat in a quiet corner in one of the busier cantinas nursing a cool drink. She cast her eyes around for prospective passengers. 

It's something they did sometimes; take passengers on board.

Sometimes they fleeced them, sometimes not.

After all, some people could afford it when things went missing. Emma had no qualms doing a shake down on some of the richer inhabitants of this universe, and The Bug is nondescript enough that they had never had any troubles come back on them. She felt beneficent today  though. Whatever passengers the universe sent her way today, she wouldn't rip them off.

Especially not the forbidding matriarchal looking woman who stalked straight towards Emma ,  Head raised, her baring regal and confident .

"Are you Emma Swan?" The woman came to a halt in front of the table, towering over the captain. Her tone was demanding and clear, a woman of good breeding. She was shadowed by a younger woman, hanging back behind her in the shadows. Both were wearing black robes, dusty, but long and abundant enough to cover any hint of clothing.

Emma took a last swallow of cool liquid, relishing the chill she felt going down her throat before she leaned back, crossing her legs. She hooked an arm over the back of the chair, taking on a bored affect.

"I might be," She gestured at the empty seats dotted around the table, "Take a seat, we can see if I can give you what you need."

The snort from the younger woman reached Emma and she tilted her head, eyes narrowing at the mockery. She came forward  'til the light hanging over the illuminated her face. Emma sat up in surprise - the woman whokissed her - the woman Emma couldn't stop thinking about. She opened her mouth to talk but is interrupted.

"Quite," The older woman drawled as she contemplated sitting with an open expression of disgust before she perched on the edge of  a  stool . Her companion took an equally regal seat on the other side, blocking Emma in. This was not lost on Emma, and she  perked up at the slightly perceived threat. These two were not to be trifled with. 

The matriarch folded her hands on her lap and fixed Emma with a dark gaze,"I seek passage," she stated , "And I hear you have one of the faster ships in this part of the galaxy."

The captain gave the younger woman a long look before she turned  and nodded along with the unspoken question, "I can get you to where you need to go if it's speed you want?" Emma sat forward, "But I have to ask, why come to a small independent business? You look like you could travel in comfort as opposed to the more modest comforts my ship can offer."

The woman smiles, and a chill rolls down Emma's spine. It was not a pleasant smile.

"Quite." The dark woman didn't answer her question and turned to her companion. "Regina, take care of things." She nodded to Emma and swept out of the  cantina .

They were left alone and Emma had a million and one things to ask 'Regina' but instead opted for a nonchalant sip from her drink. "Do you want one?" She gestured towards the bar and the look Regina cast after her departed companion  was not lost on Emma. 

Interesting.

Regina looked back with intense brown eyes - eyes Emma had embarrassingly been haunted by - and she nodded sharply.

An easy smile came to Emma as she wandered  over to the bar  and  returned with two  drinks . Regina wrinkled her nose but accepted the cool glass. Emma threw herself down again, arm over the back of the chair and took in the brunette. 

She was  gorgeous. 

To business though. "Ok, so what are the details of this trip?" 

"Nar  Shadda, quickly, and preferably no questions asked." Regina's voice was low and inviting. Emma's body responded and the captain mentally slapped herself for getting turned on by mere business instructions.

It'd apparently been too long.

"That will not be a problem. I assume you are looking for no official entanglements?"

"That would be preferable." Emma decided she much preferred talking to Regina over her older companion.

"And your boss..."

Regina snorted again, the action at odds with her regal bearing, "Cora. We will require bunking together. Privacy." 

Emma nodded. "That's fine. We will be leaving before sundown, be on the ship ready to go. Payment will be 5000 credits, half now, half on safe arrival."

Regina's eyebrow lifted at the 'safe' but  a ghost of a smile flitted across her face and she brought out a data pad , tapping on it idly, "The money will be with you shortly." She set the pad down and took a healthy swallow of her drink. Emma's eyes couldn't help but zero in on the flesh of her exposed neck, and her mouth was suddenly dry.

She realized she was staring and Regina had set her drink down with a knowing look, a slight curl to her lips.

"Be careful captain, one might think you want something."

Damn right she did.

Emma covered her blatant interest with a dignified cough, leaning forward. "I want to know what two people who clearly come from... influence... are doing on a backwater planet like  Tatooine ."

"And you would do well to mind your own business," Regina narrowed her eyes, setting the glass down with a solid clink. "Trust me, you do not want to meddle, and it would be good to let your... crew... know this as well Captain."

Emma raised her eyebrow at the mention of her crew, wondering if they all had been under observation.

"Do you make a habit of kissing strangers?" She grinned in satisfaction as Regina's face slackened in surprise before that low curl of arousal was back with the slow smirk that formed.

"Only the beautiful ones, captain," a low chuckle left Emma almost breathless as the dark woman stood, her finger trailed the lip of her now empty glass. 

Emma looked up to say again when they were leaving the planet but Regina had already left. Well damn. She felt a  frisson of unease slide up her spine at the thought of 'Cora' as Regina had referred to her, but Emma was a business woman, and the fee the pair would be paying was not to be sniffed at. She could deal with a slightly scary looking woman on her ship for a while. It wouldn't be like that time mynocks had populated the circuitry ducts or Emma had allowed several unsavoury trandoshans to fly with them and she'd woken up sore, tied to Ruby, and had ended up having to rescue Belle from slavers. All because Hook had accepted a contract with them. Now only Emma took on contracts. She had her "super power" as she called it, let her see through the lies that people told.

She trusted her instincts on this mysterious pair though, though there was  something there. Something raising a hazy question mark, and setting her slightly on edge but she would be a fool to refuse a  straight forward passage fee.

She'd just have to be on her game for the next few days, and keep an eye on her passengers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it's been a while. Apologies!

“Ok so a word of warning, crew,” Emma lounged back on the seat addressing her friends, “We are taking 2 passengers to Nar Shaddaa. Fee is five thousand.”

Ruby nodded before smirking, “Nar Shaddaa, Em? Really?” She jumped off the storage crate she’d been sitting on.

“Not a word Ruby. They are paying customers and we have to at least look respectable. Plus I don’t think they are to be trifled with, so it’s fine. They’ll be here before sundown so those,” Emma nodded towards the crates of supplies, “need to be squared away.”

“Aye aye cap’n,” Belle practically chirped before grabbing Hook and pulling him off the seat.

“Less of that, more of Captain in front of our guests, yeah?”

“Aye aye cap’n,” winked the girl before she grabbed a box and heaved it up.

Emma smiled and shook her head at Belle before sitting up to go check the navcom. She almost tripped over Henry, not realising he was right next to her.

“Hey,” she smiled. He hadn’t talked much since the day before and now he just ducked his head and looked at the floor. She crouched down to get to his level, looking into his eyes. “Hey,” she repeated, frowning as he flinched away from her, “its ok you know, we’re your friends Henry.” She tentatively reached out to put a finger to his chin and turned him to look her in the eye again. “I promise you are safe on this ship with us, and I _never_ break promises.” She smiled encouragingly and felt a feeling of satisfaction bubble in her gut as his small frame relaxed a little and he smiled shyly and nodded.

Emma stood up, towering over Henry, “What say you help me check the nav computer – we gotta make sure we are all ready for our guests.” Henry followed closely behind the blonde as she wandered through to the cockpit. She ushered him in front as she flung a careless hand out over his head. “This is freedom Henry, this is control over your life.”  

Henry nodded as he perched himself on one of the seats, his little feet dangling a clear few inches from the floor. He looked at all the buttons and levers before looking back up at Emma. She laughed at his big eyes before settling herself in the other seat. She looked out the plexiglass port over the dusty rooftops of the buildings.

“What age are you Henry?” Emma tried for conversational as she leaned forward, fingers flying over the nav com console.

The boy drew his little legs up onto the chair, arms hugging his knees, and shrugged. Emma caught it out the corner of her eye and pursed her lips. She changed the settings and let the little screen go blank, the star chart popping into existence as a little 3d projection over the controls. Henry mouth formed a little “o”, to the amusement of Emma, and he scrambled forward to peer closely at the illumination.

“This,” Emma instructed as she pushed her finger into the map, “Is where we are. Tatooine, yeah? We are in the outer rim right now”

Henry nodded, his head bobbing up and down furiously, brow furrowed. His face was painted in a faint blue from the star map. Emma smiled before peering carefully and moving her hand to point at a different part of the projection. “This is Hutt space.” Emma noted Henry flinching before continuing. “We are going here, to a place called Nar Shaddaa. Have you heard of it?”

This time, Henry shook his head. He worried his lower lip between his teeth, but didn’t take his eye off the map.

Emma sat back, contemplating the tension running through the boy. “Don’t worry,” His head snapped around to the side, staring at her. “We aren’t going to let them get you, you are safe with me, and with my crew.” Emma tried to pour all her sincerity and believe into her tone, keeping eye contact and willing him to feel the truth in her words. Henry met her eyes, but his lips formed a moue of sadness.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Emma’s heart broke at the young humans words. He sounded older than his years – whatever they were – no one so young should sound so resigned to a bad fate. Emma promised to herself and whatever higher powers there were that she would do all she could to protect him.

She didn’t question why she was suddenly so invested in a child that she’d known for all of five minutes but sometimes Emma found the universe worked in mysterious ways. Henry was apparently coming along for the ride. Emma smiled encouragingly at the boy. “Not promising you anything, just telling you like it is.”

Leaning forward again, Emma tapped the destination into the computer. She waited for the muted bleep telling her the coordinates were accepted and the hyperdrive would start calculating.

It was always good to have these things pre-done before leaving planet-side.

“Come on, let’s go help the others. We’ve got to get ready for leaving.”

**

Emma fiddled with her belt. It was a good belt. A sturdy belt. Wide and with a big buckle. She didn’t know why her thoughts were so into her belt right now, but like a lot of things, she ran with it.

Footsteps echoed up the ramp. Finally, the paying passengers were here. She straightened her shoulders, face smoothing out. _No weakness_ she reminded herself. This Cora looked like she could eat everyone alive and pick her teeth with their bones. Not one to be messed with.

The woman in question swept up the ramp and into the corridor, Regina tucked in behind her.

“As soon as we are shown our quarters, we are ready to leave. Captain.” Emma nodded and motion for her passengers to follow, taking them to the bunks she’d made sure were clear.

“This is your quarters. Basic. But they are clean and the bunks should be comfortable enough. There’s a fresher in here too so you should be fairly set. Food is in the galley, any time. Questions?”

Cora took a moment to observe the bare metal bulkheads and the narrow bunks stacked against the wall, the empty space of the room. “Yes,” she agreed, all sibilant hiss. A slither of ugh went down Emma’s spine. “This will be sufficient.” Regina was silent, her dark eyes flicking everywhere and returning to burn into Emma’s head. Emma ignored her. Studiously.

“Excellent, well we will be taking off shortly.”

“Captain!” Ruby raced into the room, “We’ve got company!” The brunette pointed behind her, “you might want to come see this.”

Emma cursed internally, her guests smirking. “Trouble, captain?” This time Regina spoke, her deep voice causing Emma’s stomach to flip, not unpleasantly.

She shrugged, “sure it’s not a big problem. If you just want to… make yourself comfortable. I’ll go see what’s going on.” Emma hastily made her exit from the bleak room, trying to hide her exasperation. Every damn time she was on this forsaken planet, something went wrong. “Ok,” she started, running into the cockpit. “What do we have?”

Ruby was frantically pressing buttons to start the engines, prepping for a swift take off. “We have Rumpelstiltskin’s goons firing at our engines. I’ve got the shield up but we really need to get out of here.”

Emma cursed. OK. “Do we know why?” She cursed again at Ruby’s shake of her head. “Has anyone tried talking to them?”

“Belle wanted to but I wouldn’t let her, are you joking? They just started firing. Shit. Look.” Emma and Ruby looked out the viewport. Several small figures swarmed around a bigger gun getting set up.

“Shit.” Emma agreed with her co-pilot. “Hook?” She called, “get your ass up in the guns. Take them down.” She heard his affirmative and started helping Ruby prep the ship. They needed to get out of here ASAP.

“Problem Captain,” Hooks tinny voice came over the intercom. The power cells for the main battery are dead. There’s nothing. It need’s replaced or jump started.”

Shit shit shit, Emma thought furiously, hands flying. Only a few more minutes and they should be good to go, she could feel the ship coming alive around her. “We need to stall them somehow. Our shields won’t hold against that gun for long.” A calm feeling fell over her, a gloved hand landing firmly on Emma’s shoulder and she twisted to look directly into Regina’s brown depths. Fuck. Don’t need that kind of distraction right now Emma reminded herself.

“Is there a problem, Captain? We appear to have aggressive visitors.” Emma wondered briefly how the brunette knew before Rumpelstiltskin’s deep tones crackled over the intercom.

“Swan. I know you have it. You have what was stolen from me!” Emma sighed, slapping her hand against the console in frustration.

“How long, Ruby?”

“Just another minute, the engines are coming online.”

“Crew of the bug, I know you are hiding the young human. I will pay you well if you bring him to me.” Emma heard Belle’s defiant _no_ echoing down the corridor.

“Why not? Get credits? Share them? Why is he so special?”

Emma grit her teeth at the conversation flying around her. “Hook, shut up I swear to god. Henry’s going nowhere.” Emma shrugged the gloved hand off her shoulder, feeling agitated once more. She stood and moved to peer out the clear plexiglass. The thugs were inspecting their gun, poking at the controls, confused.

“What?” she queried confused, before spinning as she caught a low laugh, catching sight of Regina’s retreating back.

“Ok we are good,” Ruby didn’t wait to warn Emma, pulling back on levers and riding the jerk of the Bug as it started to rise. “Strap in everyone we are off.” Emma fell into her seat, grabbing the other controls.

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
